La tuya
by HARUXITA
Summary: Se dice que Harry Potter es gay, pero es solo un rumor. ¿Verdad?


LA TUYA

Solo un delgado chorrito de bilis goteaba de su boca ya mientras, a su lado, sus dos acompañantes lo observaban sin intervenir. Una nueva arcada sobrevino, provocando nada más que espasmos esta vez, su estómago estaba completamente vacío.

oooOooo

Parecía ser solo uno mas de los rumores que circulaban sobre su persona, cuyo numero había aumentado progresivamente el ultimo tiempo, tanto que cierta reportera tendría material de sobra para escribir un libro.

Todo comenzó con un _inocente_comentario de Fred Weasley… no es que el pelirrojo fuera de fisgón por la vida. ¡Nada más alejado de la realidad! Fue solo su natural tendencia a trasformar todo en chanza lo que lo llevó a comparar un piquete de insecto con un chupón. (Piquete del que no se habría enterado de no ser compañeros de equipo y compartir vestidores) Ignoraba que fue mas inconveniente, si el lugar escogido por el susodicho mosquito para hender su trompa o la despreocupada aseveración de su… ¿amigo? sobre las confusiones a las que ello podría dar pie, que las hubo, y profusamente para ser mas precisos.

Nadie supo quien – y a decir verdad, tampoco le apetecía mucho enterarse – fue el chismoso. Lo cierto era que con cada nuevo día los murmullos y risitas se multiplicaban a su paso, como enfermedad contagiosa, y los mayormente infectados parecían ser - era que no - los alumnos de la escarapela verde y plata.

Lo aguardaba, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien diría en voz alta lo que los demás solo se atrevían a susurrar.

Y lo hizo, finalmente, cuatro días mas tarde en la clase de pociones, con un marco de público adecuado y la seguridad que proporcionaba la cercanía de su protector.

- ¡Eh, Potter!

Ahí estaba, Draco-puñetero-Malfoy, gritando a sus espaldas.

- _Se tomó su tiempo el muy cabrón_ – pensó, empuñando su varita _solo en caso de ser necesaria_

- ¿Es verdad que ahora te gusta morder almohadas?

De acuerdo, esperaba algo mas soez, pero era el jodido hijo de… mortífago. Y eso significaba que lo que a otro le hubiera dejado pasar, en su boca se transformaba en el más injuriante de los insultos. Ni modo, algo en la actitud del rubio le hacia hervir la sangre.

Volteó yendo hacia él para darle su merecido. ¡Que Snape se fuera al quinto infierno! El maldito Sly pagaría cara su osadía esta vez. Un _Avada_parecía insuficiente. ¡Le arrancaría el hígado por el ombligo y se lo obligaría a tragar!

Con lo que el león no contaba era con la notoria mejoría de su oponente en la elaboración de pociones. De otra manera no se habría expuesto de manera tan imprudente a los vapores de su potente elixir de euforia instantánea.

Fue así que, sin saber el como ni el porqué, se encontró a si mismo cogiendo con firmeza la blonda nuca y arengando a voz de cuello, para que todos lo oyeran…

- Solo la tuya, cariño.

Si la historia terminara ahí no pasaría de una mera anécdota, un bochorno mas en su largo historial, ni vomitaría todo sólido o líquido que por ventura llegara a su estómago.

Fueron esos cinco segundos que tardó en retirarse, esa segunda inhalación, la que lo llevó a cerrar los ojos y lamer con lujuria la boca ante él.

Los efectos de los vapores se disiparon prontamente, mismos que le hicieron falta mas tarde, al cumplir el retorcido castigo impuesto por un colérico Severus Snape. Determinado a salvaguardar la _honra_de su pupilo predilecto, que torcía la nariz asqueado y exigía venganza a todos los demonios del averno.

oooOooo

- _Jodida poción_– maldijo, limpiándose la boca con la manga.

Rechazó el brazo que su amigo le ofrecía y se incorporó por su propia cuenta, dejando atrás el agrio charco en que había terminado convertido su desayuno y que ahora abonaba el huerto de Hagrid.

Quizás debería seguir el consejo de Hermione y acudir a la enfermería.

Quizás debería dejar de pensar en el dueño de esos suaves labios… y en lo rico que se sentiría morder su almohada.

oooOooo

- _Merlín… mataría al… maldito… maricón… de… mierda…_

Jadeaba, sentado en su cama. Su cabeza dolía más cada noche desde que aquella hórrida pesadilla hizo presa de él, más larga y detallada cada noche.

oooOooo

Tras presenciar el primer castigo de su victimario se fue a la cama berreando de indignación, humillado por un sangre mezclada, el peor de todos. ¡San Potter en persona!

Siempre supo que aquel era un engendro que no merecía la varita que portaba, mucho menos el inconcebible honor de ser puesto a la altura de su Venerable Señor. Escoria como esa (Potter, la sangre-sucia y la comadreja traidora) jamás debieron tener acceso siquiera a pisar la losa de King Cross. Su mera presencia contaminaba las mentes de los magos de sangre pura, como él, pero que carecían de su firmeza de carácter. Los mismos que se dejaban engañar por las proclamas panfletarias de igualdad que propalaba el deschavetado director.

La última ocurrencia del héroe de pacotilla probaba con creces cuan equivocado estaba Dumbledore.

Ese tipo de conductas desviadas solo podía ser fruto de sus orígenes muggles.

Se estremeció cuando las imágenes de su sueño vinieron a él, fugaces como el aleteo de una snitch, pero potentes y repulsivas como el aliento de un dragón. Con la respiración aun entrecortada dejó la cama y se dirigió al baño. Sus compañeros de habitación dormían profundamente, ajenos a la situación que lo torturaba cada noche, lo prefería así, lo contrario solo habría agravado la infamia.

De espaldas al espejo prosiguió con el rito instaurado esa primera noche. Se desnudó e incineró el pijama rezumante de sudor e ignominia. Ignorando el comentario de su reflejo, se metió a la ducha fría.

¿Acaso al puto – nunca mejor empleada la palabra – Gryffindor no le bastaba con ventilar su _anormalidad_por los pasillos del ya desprestigiado colegio? ¡No, además debía envolverlo en su inmundicia!

Alumnos de todas las casas – si, Slys incluidos – osaban murmurar a sus espaldas, con total desparpajo, hechos en los que – la mayoría – estuvo ausente. Esa… esa… asquerosidad – lo enardecía tan solo pensar en ello – ya era por si sola una gran mancha en la honra familiar. ¡Como para que, mas encima, esas bestias inmundas lo comentaran con ojillos libidinosos!

_ _… y ambas lenguas se batían…_

Salió de la ducha castañeteando los dientes, con la piel azulina y erizada, pero descontaminado de la suciedad que ahora fluía en dirección al fondo del lago.

No soportaría otra noche de mal sueño y posterior vigilia forzada, además no había guardarropa que resistiera tal _Ritual de purificación_.

Al día siguiente hablaría con su padrino, él sabría como poner fin a su tormento. Ya que la poción que le prescribió resultó por completo ineficiente, las pesadillas no solo se presentaron, sino que le resultaba imposible escapar de ellas hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Convocó sus ropas limpias, un libro y salió hacia la sala común a rematar lo que aun quedaba de noche, su humor no estaba para regresar a la cama. ¿Cuántos juegos de sábanas había quemado ya? Si continuaba por la misma senda pronto no volvería a acercarse a esa cama o a ese colchón, testigo de…

- _Hablaré con Severus…_ – se dijo, con desesperación. Su cuerpo volvía a despertar pese al frío, y es que esa noche las pesadillas fueron demasiado lejos – _… ahora mismo_– agregó, resuelto. Cerrando violentamente el libro que intentaba leer en vano, porque la visión de si mismo inclinándose sobre un cuerpo tan desnudo como el suyo perturbaba su concentración.

oooOooo

Hermione Granger era una chica lista, brillante, para hacerle justicia. Característica que solía fastidiar a algunos de sus condiscípulos, quienes veían en su mano permanentemente alzada un mero intento por figurar. Sin embargo, lo que realmente movía a la joven bruja era un impulso incontrolable por atar cabos.

Contrario a lo que su novio pudiera asegurar, la chica no era egoísta con sus conocimientos. (Salvo cuando se trataba de dejarlos copiar sus deberes) y lo demostraba cada vez que sus amigos estaban en problemas, quisieran estos su ayuda o no.

oooOooo

Merlín era un espíritu muy atareado, no era cosa sencilla ser invocado tropecientas veces al día por brujas y magos con las más variopintas peticiones. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, quien de seguro le tenia mas cabreado era un mago de cabellos oscuros y andar desgarbado, que lo mencionaba al menos unas cincuenta veces al día, por lo bajo. Sin embargo, tampoco se puede culpar al chico si tiene por amiga a la antes mencionada bruja.

- Harry, ve a la enfermería – insistió, por enésima vez esa mañana.

¿Ya mencione que puede ser muy fastidiosa?

- Estoy bien, Mione. Algo debió caerme mal, eso es todo.

- Harry, no estás bien, tus síntomas son sospechosos. ¿No has pensado que _Ya sabes quien_puede estar tras ellos? Tiene espías por doquier, no seria la primera vez que infiltrara el castillo. Es una forma eficaz de debilitarte y además…

Merlín descansó esta vez, porque el chico se rindió, siete días exactos después que comenzaron sus _desagradables malestares_. Pero no fue ni el hambre ni el repulsivo espectáculo de volver el estomago tras cada comida. Simplemente era la única manera de quitarse a su amiga de encima.

oooOooo

El diagnostico de la enfermera no lo sorprendió, si bien, la palabra _somatizar_no le decía gran cosa – nada, en realidad - le quedó bastante claro que su dolencia no afectaba su flujo mágico.

- Tu semblante me dice que no has descansado apropiadamente, algo en tu mente no está bien y eso esta provocando esos vómitos. Pero preciso de más estudios para…

- ¡No! – intervino alarmado, incorporándose de la camilla. – podría ser peligroso – alegó, sujetándose a una excusa plausible – el profesor Dumbledore insiste en que mi mente debe permanecer cerrada, por seguridad. ¿Comprende?

La mujer se encogió de hombros, disconforme. Durante sus veintiocho años de servicio en el castillo la salud y bienestar de los alumnos constituía su prioridad y no concebía que algo fuera más importante que ello. Solo su confianza en el criterio del viejo director la obligaron a entregar la prescripción y firmar el alta médica, a sabiendas que aunque se atacaran los síntomas, el problema de fondo persistiría

oooOooo

- ¿Satisfecha? – increpó el moreno, sacudiendo el vial ante los ojos de su amiga – debo tomar una dosis diez minutos antes de cada comida.

La chica se tragó su sermón, solo sonrió y dijo

- Si, lo estoy.

oooOooo

No pudo, sencillamente las palabras no salieron de su boca cuando su padrino lo interrogó. Exigir resarcimiento por el ataque de su archienemigo era una cosa, confesar que este se había convertido en el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos era harina de otro costal.

Para no desaprovechar la ocasión se encargó de que el profesor de pociones redoblara el castigo contra el moreno. Al menos no seria el único en pasar mala noche.

oooOooo

Odio puro, mas que desprecio, era lo que trasuntaban esos labios, esos finos y sensuales labios que se habían convertido en su obsesión. Lamerlos, besarlos, morderlos.

Ahora que no debía preocuparse por su _malestar_podía desvariar con absoluta impunidad cada vez que lo veía.

oooOooo

Lo miraba, el puto Gryffindor le estaba mirando ¡y sonreía! Incluso intuía que esa manera de lamer el jugo de calabaza de sus labios era una manera de provocarlo.

Tragó saliva, ese Potter era, además de pervertido, un demente peligroso. Todos en el castillo lo sabían. Quienquiera que fuera objeto de esa mirada debía temer.

Como serpiente conocía y valoraba el sutil arte de la evasión. _No es sensato involucrarse en una batalla en que la ventaja no esté a favor_era la máxima. No se trataba de cobardía – no se diga que ha existido un Malfoy cobarde – tan solo una sencilla estrategia de guerra.

Y temía que debería ponerla en practica muy pronto.

Esas miradas le provocaron escalofríos y le recordaron ciertos pasajes de sus pesadillas, despertando a su cuerpo de una forma que no le agradó, no ante semejante estímulo al menos.

oooOooo

Harry Potter no se veía bien, aunque él dijera lo contrario. Pese a que la poción había surtido el efecto esperado y volvía a comer con normalidad – y bastante apetito si se permite la acotación – el muchacho estaba más distraído que de costumbre, aún para tratarse de una clase de pociones.

oooOooo

Una fila por detrás de él, dos pupitres a la izquierda. La ubicación habitual de su némesis. Cercanía que nunca antes fue tan notoria ni inquietante.

Los ojos del Gry se desviaban de tanto en tanto, haciendo estragos en su poción, a la que arrojaba ingredientes sin acierto ni concierto.

¿Acaso Malfoy estaba… nervioso? ¿Siempre se vio tan jodidamente… follable? no se detuvo a pensar en su probada heterosexualidad. Hacía una semana que había aceptado que el rubio lo ponía duro y dejado de cuestionar el porqué. Lo había aceptado como _una más de las cosas raras que constituyen mi vida_. Sus solitarios retozos entre las sabanas ya no eran suficientes.

No esperó mas, arrojó los últimos ojos de escarabajo a la poción, que levantó una columna de humo gris. Fue hacia él, cuidando de tapar su caldero con un libro esta vez.

El Sly se replegó, asustado e inconfesablemente excitado. Había llegado el momento, el moreno cogió su cuello con ambas manos, completamente determinado a no soltarlo, aunque el propio Lucius Malfoy se interpusiera. Luego de soportar más de una semana de habladurías y sobrevivir a ellas, ser marica no podía ser peor. ¡¿Como serlo si podía besar esos labios?!

Cerró los ojos ante el primer contacto, mismo que arrancó un leve gemido al Sly, que se debatió para apartarlo, pero esa lengua caliente explorando su boca hacia un excelente trabajo. En sus sueños podía verla pero _sentirla_ lo enloquecía. Las sensaciones que experimentaba - y no podía controlar - estaban más cercanas a un retorcido placer que al asco que creyó sentir en tal situación.

oooOooo

Se dejó llevar, aun con el buen nombre de su familia en juego, porque Draco Malfoy jamás había sido besado por un chico con anterioridad, un chico que besara de esa forma por demás.

El beso era profundo y estimulante y acabó por ser correspondido, pese a mantener la férrea oposición del rubio, pantomima necesaria para poder alegar inocencia posteriormente ante sus pares. Y, como éste descubriría mas tarde, ello incentivaba todavía más a su _agresor_

oooOooo

Dentro del trance de aquél beso Harry se percató que Malfoy se lo devolvía y con pasión, aunque sus manos dijeran otra cosa.

-_¡Merlín, como besa el cabrón!_

Si hubiera adivinado que fajar con Malfoy era tanto o más placentero que pelearse con él no habría desperdiciado su tiempo persiguiendo a Cho ni haciéndose novio de la pelirroja. Su único problema era que no podría repetir tal hazaña, en tal caso ni el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore lo salvaría de la expulsión y posterior destrucción de su preciada varita de fénix.

Problema que tal vez no lo fuera, después de oír - ¿o se estaría sugestionando? – al rubio jadear su nombre bajito, cuando abandonaba sus labios.

Lo siguiente que oyó - y que rompió el _encantamiento de esos labios_ fue a un furioso Severus Snape que lo amenazaba con las penas del infierno – o de Azkaban, que a fin de cuentas son casi sinónimos – por mancillar reiteradamente la honra de un _respetable miembro de la sociedad mágica_

Como el castigo – adivinó que se lo extenderían por el resto del mes – se le impondría de todas maneras, se giró y le arrojó un beso volado al joven Sly, que se desplomó tras su pupitre, superado.

oooOooo

Una capa de invisibilidad es un objeto mágico muy valioso, en especial si la idea en mente es escabullirse en la guarida del enemigo.

Aunque llevaba prisa, se permitió desperdiciar un momento gastando bromas a las serpientes en su sala común. Viéndolos hacer el loco culpándose entre si por los toqueteos y pellizcos de los que era responsable. Pero pronto se cansó del jueguito y buscó un lugar despejado donde chequear su mapa y dar con la ubicación exacta de su presa.

Los arabescos y la manchita de tinta que identificaban a _Draco Malfoy_se encontraban en el dormitorio, A SOLAS.

- _Perfecto_Se dijo, guardando el mapa en el bolsillo profundo de sus vaqueros.

oooOooo

Entró con sigilo y conjuró la puerta, nadie entraría a menos que él lo permitiera, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Tras una rápida ojeada al cuarto dedujo que su objetivo se encontraba tras el único dosel con cortinas desplegadas. Sintió un tirón de anticipación en su entrepierna, resultó que un beso no fue suficiente para aplacar su deseo. Precisaba tocarlo, hacerlo suyo.

Dejó la capa en el suelo junto al dosel y, con dedos temblorosos, entreabrió la cortina.

El cuerpo tendido sobre la cama jadeaba su nombre frotando su polla abultada por sobre el pijama. La visión le puso duro en el acto, casi sin pensarlo se subió a la cama.

oooOooo

Solo cuando notó que su mano era apartada y reemplazada por otra, Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos y se dio por enterado que tenia compaña.

¡Y que compañía!

Después del beso de esa mañana, no le importó si el Harry Potter frente a él era real o salido de sus sueños. ya no los llamaba_pesadillas_le hizo un lugar en la cama y le desabrochó cinturón y cremallera con mano firme.

No hubo palabras entre ellos, porque no eran novios, ni amigos, ni siquiera eran amantes. Tan solo dos magos unidos por un deseo avasallador, más potente que ellos mismos.

Se desnudaron con rapidez, respirando agitados, impelidos por esa locura que los fue envolviendo durante la última semana. Replicaron el beso, esta vez sin trabas ni testigos, pero con idéntica pasión. Se abrazaron, se exprimieron el uno al otro, necesitados, buscando saciar su calentura, agotarla en una única noche de sexo prohibido.

Lo sentía, Harry Potter estaba entre sus piernas, sobre su cuerpo, aplastando su polla, frotándola con la suya, caliente, erecta y ganosa. Arañó su espalda y mordió con gula esa lengua que amenazaba su cordura.

El Gryffindor no quería pensar, tan solo dejarse llevar y luego olvidar. Por eso, cuando se cruzó por su mente la idea que esa piel nívea, por la que descendía su boca, era casi tan suave como la de su novia, se tensó. Pero solo lo que un reclamante rubio permitió, empujando sus hombros e instándolo a continuar su recorrido.

El Sly peleaba en todo momento por no perder la compostura. Esa boca complaciente probaba ser tan hábil en sus labios como en otras superficies. Lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando sus tetillas, deslizando su lengua por el abdomen, humedeciendo la leve depresión de su ombligo y…

Todo recato escapó por la ventana, ya no eran jadeos los que emitía su garganta, sino obscenidades dignas de una puta de puerto.

El Gry sonrió mentalmente, había dado por accidente con la llave que anulaba el decoro de su enemigo.

¿Quién diría que seria tan sencillo?

Draco Malfoy se apoyó en sus codos, por nada se perdería ese espectáculo irrepetible, el-niño-que-vivió dándole la mamada de su vida.

Siempre supo que disfrutaría el día que lo viera caído y humillado. Sin embargo, esto era mucho mejor. La voluntad del moreno doblegada ante el deseo, deseo que el desencadenaba. Ese pensamiento apresuró su clímax.

_Un poco mas, solo un poc…_

Como si el otro mago hubiera leído sus pensamientos ¬cosa imposible desde ese ángulo ¬ este abandonó su labor en el acto, dejándolo excitado e insatisfecho.

No lo haría, definitivamente no se rebajaría a exigir una explicación, ni mucho menos pedirle que concluyera aquello que comenzó de manera tan placentera. Se limitó a alzar una ceja mirarlo desafiante

_¿Te retractas?_

Pero la expresión de su rostro se contradecía con el resto de él. Y eso fue lo que vio el moreno. Un cuerpo ardiente, exudando deseo, dispuesto a todo sin cuestionamientos. Sonrió ¿o LE sonrió? Con lascivia, se retiró de entre sus piernas, que había resultado un lugar bastante cómodo, y se situó a su lado, apoyado en palmas y rodillas. Posición más que elocuente, que dio a entender al Sly que el próximo movimiento quedaba en sus manos. Este mordió su labio complacido, el comportamiento de su némesis le sorprendía a cada momento.

_Demente, pervertido y ahora… puta_

_Su_puta. Aunque solo fuera por una noche.

Palmeó el culo ofrecido, que lo aguardaba con impaciencia, y lo acarició sin traza de delicadeza.

¿Y si lo hacia suplicar? O, mejor aun… ¿Si lo ataba desnudo a una columna y lo exponía ante el colegio como el degenerado que era? Después de sus últimos arrebatos en público nadie dudaría de sus retorcidas intenciones.

Mientras elucubraba se incorporó y se posicionó entre las piernas del Gry, su diestra subió despacio por la espalda, su otra mano sujetó la cadera. La mano viajera bajó hasta el pecho, pellizcó una tetilla.

_Si… gime mas fuerte_

Y prosiguió lentamente hasta la polla desatendida, tocándola con desidia.

El trato indolente del rubio lo hacia gemir, pero de insatisfacción. Después del esmero demostrado en su turno esperaba, al menos, reciprocidad. Sin embargo, aguardó.  
Entregarse a manos del Sly, ignorando sus intenciones reales, lo encendía sobremanera. Por eso lo dejó hacer un poco más.

Apretó y estrujó esos testículos que ejercían una atracción irresistible sobre él. Poder, eso era lo que experimentaba.

_Tengo a Potter de las bolas. ¿Quién lo diría?_

Las caderas del otro mago se pusieron en movimiento, ondulando y buscando hacer contacto con aquella cabecita curiosa que comenzaba a gotear.

_Lo deseas, te mueres por enterrármela. ¡Hazlo de una vez, maldito cabrón!_

Jadeó, encorvando la espalda. Respirar se tornaba cada vez más difícil, el aire era espeso, caliente, olía a sudor y a sexo, al suave perfume del rubio y la loción barata del moreno.

Su intención de dejar al Gry suplicante e insatisfecho debió ser pospuesta. Flashes de sus sueños provocaron nuevos escalofríos de ardor, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Ayudándose de su diestra, colocó la punta de su polla en posición y empujó violentamente. Casi lamentó que su mayor triunfo sobre Potter;¬ someterlo, sodomizarlo, fuera a morir en el anonimato. Pero adivinaba otras compensaciones.

El grito fue absoluto, desgarrador. Harry Potter mordió la almohada, apretando los parpados. Imaginó que algo así dolería, pero Malfoy no estaba mostrando contemplación alguna.

Sonrió al oír a su enemigo. Lastimarlo acrecentaba el placer de entrar en esa cavidad tan estrecha. Que solo podía significar que era la primera incursión del moreno en esos terrenos. Se retiró y volvió a hendirse en la carne caliente, sin importarle que perteneciera al_mestizo inmundo_porque, del puñado de brujas con las que había tenido sexo, ninguna le provocaba tanto morbo como el Gry.

La tercera embestida fue brutal, no hacía nada por evitarlo, al contrario, se movía cada vez con mas fuerza. Dentro… fuera… dentro… tan rudo que por primera vez el moreno se cuestionó que locura estaba cometiendo.

Se incorporó como pudo y, volteando a medias, conjuró un crucio sobre su ¿amante?  
El hechizo dio de lleno sobre el pálido pecho, no tuvo la intensidad que de haber sido ejecutado con una varita, pero bastó para escarmentar al rubio.

El moreno habló por primera vez, con voz algo ahogada.

- Si me duele… a ti también, pero si me gusta… - agregó con expresión viciosa en sus labios.

Fue innecesario acabar la idea. No era aconsejable tocarle las narices a un león cabreado, por muy cachondo que estuviera. Por otro lado, el Sly había disfrutado de las bondades de esa pródiga boca y deseaba, necesitaba, volver a experimentarlas.

Se retiró del maltratado culo y volvió a penetrarlo con algo más de cuidado.  
Supo que sus precauciones eran del agrado del otro mago por sus ronroneos de satisfacción.

Merlín fue mentado una vez más, pero al añoso espíritu ya no le molestó. Se alegró por el moreno, le vendría bien una cana al aire, llevaba una vida demasiado gris para ser solo un mago adolescente.

Al igual que en uno de sus sueños, lamió lentamente el sudor de la espalda ante él. Se recostó sobre ese cuerpo inflamado por el sexo, mas caliente que el propio. Buscó la olvidada polla y la resarció debidamente por su abandono.

El concierto de jadeos, gemidos y sonidos guturales se elevó en intensidad, llenando pronto la habitación.

Masturbó el miembro de Potter con frenesí, se correría pronto y estaba obligado a complacerlo.

Deseaba acabar pronto y, al mismo tiempo, que ello no terminara.

Aunque en algún momento el Gry temió haber exagerando cruciando a Malfoy, debería felicitarse por tan radical decisión, a juzgar por los excelentes resultados. Pero lo haría en un momento mas propicio, porque el orgasmo barrió con todos sus razonamientos.

En un momento su cuerpo entero fue solo un foco de placer intenso y, al siguiente caía laxo y pringoso, cargando su peso sobre el cuerpo del moreno. Había acabado en Potter, abrazado a él, desnudos en su cama…

Eso no podía estar sucediendo. No debía haber sucedido. Era un impuro. ¡Se había contagiado con la peste muggle!

Se retiró del cuerpo del moreno y corrió a trompicones al baño. No bastaría con purificar su cuerpo. Quemaría las ropas de cama, el colchón, el dosel…

_Si, la cama… el teatro de la infamia, cuna de la impudicia…_

Se frotó enérgicamente el cuerpo con jabón hasta hacerse daño. Luego dejó que la fría cascada hiciera lo suyo, como cada noche de la pasada semana, luego de masturbarse pensando en el mago al que acababa de follar y que estaría camino a su torre.

Harry Potter encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró. El ruido blanco aun resonaba en sus oídos, salpicado de ecos de gemidos y besos. Una carcajada espontánea lo hizo atragantarse con el humo.

_Follado por Draco-puñetero-Malfoy. Al menos doy fe de su reputación, si es el Dios del sexo… _- reflexionó, de rodillas en la cama. Intuía que no podría sentarse apropiadamente en varios días. -_ aunque es un poco bruto, quizás con algo de entrenamiento…_

Encendió las luces de la habitación al regresar del baño, tanta penumbra comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Sonrió ante el inconfundible aroma y su significado.

_¿Cigarrillo post-¬coital?_

Sabía de esa costumbre de oídas, por su amigo Blaise. El jamás dejaba que una bruja permaneciera más tiempo del necesario en su cama.

Conceptos tales como _impudicia, impuro_ y _depravación_ se esfumaron conforme desandaba sus pasos de regreso a su cama.

oooOooo

Vio la silueta aproximarse y gateó a su encuentro. Buscó sus labios, velados por la cortina, la tela fue humedecida por dos lenguas en búsqueda, bocas dominadas por el deseo. Pronto la tela se tornó un estorbo. El beso fue roto y la cortina apartada.

Se encontró frente al cuerpo desnudo del Sly, a un palmo del suyo, resplandeciente de humedad, humedad que era alimentada por sus cabellos chorreantes. Olía a hierbas, un aroma bastante común para alguien tan sofisticado.

El mago de ojos grises, acicateado por la vanidad, permaneció desnudo ante él. Exhibiéndose a esos ojos que lo observaban con avidez.

El Gryffindor admiró el cuerpo expuesto. La desnudez perfecta injuriada por las secuelas de la pasión. Dio una nueva pitada y llevó el cigarrillo a los labios del rubio.

Draco Malfoy aspiró, rozando de paso los dedos del otro mago con sus labios. Arrojando el humo a su rostro al exhalar. ¿Qué hacía en su cama, desnudo aun? La respuesta era más que obvia.

_No ha tenido suficiente_.

Potter apagó la colilla en la colcha ante la mirada gris e indiferente.

_De todas formas la incineraré_

El moreno respondió la mirada altanera con aquella mueca de lascivia. Tomándolo por las caderas lo jaló hacia él.

_¿Qué se siente ser un pervertido, eh Malfoy?_

No, No se había terminado. El fuego que Potter había encendido sin querer no se consumiría en una sola noche, en un único polvo.

Malfoy sonrió, comprendiendo y… ¿Aceptando? Tomó a Potter de los hombros y empujó suavemente hacia abajo. Esa boca lujuriosa tenía una promesa por cumplir.

FIN


End file.
